Peachfall
'Peachfall '''is a pale ginger molly with emerald-green eyes. She has soft fur and a broad head, with white paws, chest, belly, and freckles. History In The ''Super Editions Lilacpool's Path Peachfall is seen sharing tongues with Flameflight in a patch of sunlight. Sloane points out that she would probably be expecting kits soon. When she is chosen to go on the patrol to visit Winterstar, she touches her nose to Flameflight's, and is told to be careful. When Spidermask, a SapphireClan elder, tells Lilacpool to go back to his own territory, growls are heard from Peachfall and Sandfeather. The RubyClan cats go back to their own territory. Later, Peachfall is seen inviting Orchidtail into a patch of sunshine. Peachfall is seen going to a Gathering. When crossing OpalClan territory, she tells the apprentices that they don't need to fight since they were going to a Gathering. Later, Peachfall is seen talking to Flameflight. Flameflight complains that a branch from a beech tree whacked him on the head. Peachfall purrs and states that it was only a twig and he had to get used to being injured. In The Mourning Stars ''Arc ''The Rainstorm Sapflower gives birth to her, although unnamed, along with three other kits, during the bear attack. Peachpelt, the RubyClan medicine cat, sacrifices herself to keep the bear from killing Sapflower and the kits. Peachpelt is reincarnated as Peachkit the moment she dies. The Sunset Peachkit is named in honor of Peachpelt. Skybreeze, who had been Peachpelt's apprentice, says she thought it was a wonderful name. Peachkit is said to look just Peachpelt, with the same peach-colored pale ginger coat and green eyes. When Morningmist sees the pale ginger she kit for the first time, he lets out a squeak of alarm because of the resemblance. Peachkit's three littermates are named Autumnkit, Sunkit, and Sandkit. Peachkit does not appear very often, except when she is seen padding out of the nursery followed by Blossomberry, who carries her back inside. It was revealed to Skybreeze by Berryspeckle that Peachkit is a reincarnation of Peachpelt. As Berryspeckle shows Peachkit to Skybreeze, Skybreeze looks into Peachkit's green eyes and watches her yawn and then go to sleep. In The Prophecy Of Three ''Arc ''The Sight She is made an apprentice, Peachpaw, and her mentor is Blossomberry. She is one of Lilacpaw's closest friends. When Lilacpaw has her first battle training session in the mossy hollow, Peachpaw has already started her training session. When Blossomberry sees how well Lilacpaw is performing, she suggests that she should try training with Peachpaw. When she and Lilacpaw are training together, Peachpaw gets some moss stuck behind her ear, and she flicks her paw while grooming. Skybreeze seems shocked after seeing this, and tells Lilacpaw that Peachpelt used to flick her paw exactly like that. Lilacpaw senses a strange feeling coming from Skybreeze and wonders why she feels strange about the paw flick. When the Gathering patrol returns to camp with Snowdrop and Charlotte, Cherrystar asks Peachpaw why she isn't asleep and she tells her that she doesn't want to sleep until she hears about the Gathering. Peachpaw wants to help get Snowdrop and Charlotte settled and runs off, crashing into Brackenpool. Brackenpool tells Peachpaw how much she seems like his sister, Peachpelt, who was killed by a bear not long before she was born. Acornfoot is seen complaining about Plumtuft's wheezing. Dreampaw discovers that Plumtuft has the disease greencough, and reports it to Skybreeze. Skybreeze sends Olivetail, Dreampaw, and Peachpaw to go to the Abandoned Twoleg nest to gather some catmint. It turns out that all the catmint was killed by the winter frost, and they only find a couple of short stalks. They head back to camp and give Plumtuft the catmint that they found. The Black Opal Peachpaw follows Lilacpaw out of camp one night to look for Flamepaw. She tells Lilacpaw that Flamepaw may be doing something he will live to regret, and would only cause pain. It is possible this was specifically referring to Skybreeze's forbidden affair with an OpalClan warrior, which Peachpelt would have remembered. They find Flamepaw by the lake, playing with an OpalClan apprentice named Brightpaw. When Flamepaw sees Peachpaw, he asks Lilacpaw if she had brought all of RubyClan with her. After quarreling with his sister, Flamepaw storms back to camp. During an assessment with Smokepaw and Lilacpaw, Smokepaw was about to fall from the Sky Oak when Peachpaw saves her. However, she fell instead and broke her hind leg. When this is reported to Skybreeze, Dreampaw knows that she is wondering why this has happened again, referring to the time when Peachpelt broke her leg after an encounter on the Thunderpath in the cats' forest home. Furthermore, Peachpaw tells Lilacpaw she is afraid of bears and hopes she will never have to meet one again, despite never seeing one before this point. While she is recovering in Skybreeze's den, Dreampaw enters her dreams. Peachpaw is walking around the old RubyClan camp from the forest and is telling Dreampaw about it. She explains to her that she used to sleep in the apprentice den, and then moved to Berryspeckle's den. Her voice then suddenly ages and appears much older and wiser. She tells Dreampaw to tell Skybreeze not to worry, that she will recover this time, and that she is proud of her and has learned more than she could ever have taught her. Dreampaw goes through series of Peachpelt's memories, such as getting hit on the Thunderpath, The Great Journey, and getting killed by bears. Dreampaw then realizes that Peachpaw is actually Peachpelt. When Peachpaw wakes up, she vaguely recalls Dreampaw being in a dream with her in a forest (the old ThunderClan camp), but Dreampaw reassures her that it was just a dream. Dreampaw tells Skybreeze that she knows Peachpaw is actually Peachpelt and Skybreeze tells her that Peachpaw cannot know this. Peachpaw, despite being confined to the medicine cat den, is constantly asking Lilacpaw and Dreampaw to play catch with her, much to Skybreeze's despair. She knows that Peachpelt didn't recover and wants to make sure Peachpaw does. Later, Dreampaw intentionally gives Peachpaw the wrong herbs to see if she will know the difference. This angers Skybreeze, and she scolds Dreampaw for it, making Dreampaw defend herself. Later, she plays a game with Lilacpaw. She is seen limping to the other side of the clearing. The Cave's End Peachpaw continues to train with Blossomberry, who shows concern about her injured leg, fearing that it is not completely healed. She does not like this concern, because she feels that it's healed, though pain can strike at it sometimes. Lilacpaw tells Peachpaw her plan about concentrating on one part of training at a time so she can be a better warrior. Peachpaw says that it is mouse-brained, but then apologizes, yet advising her friend not to do it. Flamepaw is seen training with Autumnpaw, Sandpaw, Peachpaw, and Sunpaw while Blackpebble looks on. Lilacpaw and Flamepaw go with their mentors to watch Blossomberry and Copperfur train their apprentices, Peachpaw and Autumnpaw. As Peachpaw and Autumnpaw demonstrate an advanced battle move, Flamepaw asks Umbershade if he can try it, too. The Snowing Stars Peachpaw has her assessment to finally become a warrior. While leaping for a squirrel, her injured leg buckles and starts hurting again. This time, Peachpaw is very discouraged because her littermates, Autumnpaw, Sandpaw and Sunpaw, get to become warriors before her, becoming Autumnstorm, Sandfeather, and Sunstream. Peachpaw is angry, due to the fact that she wants to sit vigil with her litttermates, not on her own. She stays in Skybreeze's den for a while, not wanting to move her leg. When Dreampaw comes up with the idea of swimming, she says it might help, so she tries it. The swimming helps with her pain, enough for her to walk easier, because she could move the muscle in her leg without having to put weight on it. Before Ivytwist gives birth, Peachpaw and Lilacpaw talk about her and the future kits. Lilacpaw asks Peachpaw if she knows if Ivytwist had names in mind for them. Peachpaw said that she hadn't because Skybreeze didn't want her to, because sometimes it was best to see a kit first before naming them. Lilacpaw jokes that her name is Skybreeze but she isn't blue like the sky. She gossips with Lilacpaw that she has been seeing Whitenose and Fernheart starting to share tongues together. When OpalClan attacks, she stays back in the medicine cat den, but says she will attack if needed. At the end of the battle, Peachpaw gains her warrior name, Peachfall, in honor of those who have fallen in battle, along with Lilacpaw and Flamepaw, who become Lilacpool and Flameflight. Cherrystar said, "In honor of those who have fallen in battle," because Peachfall was named after Peachpelt not knowing that she is Peachpelt. It appears that when Peachfall is getting her warrior name, Peachpelt's spirit is watching her, glad she was finally getting to become a warrior. Peachfall is happy that she's finally getting her warrior name after her long wait. The Darkest Dawn Peachfall is mentioned only briefly throughout this book. Near the beginning, Lilacpool joins her on a border patrol led by a RubyClan warrior, Umbershade. While they are on it, Peachfall confesses to Lilacpool that she does not like going this way because of the recent battle in the previous book. When the patrol finds Goldenheart and his three kits, Honeypaw, Larkpaw, and Leafpaw, Peachfall is amused when the three apprentices chant Lilacpool's name, and jokes with her friend that she has three new apprentices. Much later in the book, Peachfall is seen coming into camp with a hunting patrol, and her weariness, caused by the growing number of sick cats, is sensed by Dreampaw. Later, when Cherrystar suggests that all the sick cats shelter in the abandoned Twoleg nest, Peachfall is one of the cats to agree with him, willing to try it. The last time she is mentioned in the book is when she is seen working on the Twoleg nest, stuffing gaps with twigs to keep out the cold, along with Brackenpool. The Cruel Season Peachfall expresses disbelief when Gingersnap sticks up for Caelum, saying that she was seen near the OpalClan border. Later, when her father Brackenpool is bitten by a snake saving Orchidkit, she runs to her father. She is horrified and grief-stricken when he dies. Skybreeze stares at her desperately, as if expecting help from Peachpelt in her, while Brackenpool is dying. After the Gathering in which Lilacpool announces her real parents, Peachfall pads up to Lilacpool and questions her about what she had just done. Lilacpool claims that what she had done was the right thing, but Peachfall disagrees, saying that she had only caused more pain. She is shown to be more like Peachpelt during this moment, showing great wisdom. After, she pads away. In'' The Oath Of The Moon Arc ''The Second Sister Peachfall receives her first apprentice, Nightpaw. Creampaw and her mentor, Flameflight, go with Peachfall and Nightpaw to fetch water from the lake. While she, Nightpaw, Flameflight, and Creampaw retrieve the water, Nightpaw starts sniffing at a dead fish, making Berrycloud, a PearlClan warrior, think that she was stealing prey. He almost attacks her, but he gets stuck in the mud. Peachfall scolds him for scaring such a young apprentice. Peachfall stays with Nightpaw and Creampaw while Flameflight and the others take Berrycloud back to the RubyClan camp for him to get looked after. When Nightpaw is upset that they aren't going on the patrol to take Berrycloud home, Peachfall tells her that they will go to the training clearing to practice battle moves. Peachfall is later seen expressing concern for her mother, Sapflower, who is pregnant with Brackenpool's kits. At a Gathering, Peachfall sympathizes with Flamefight after she catches him trying to ignore Honeystream. She tells him there was nothing wrong with having friends in other Clans, even if they weren't kin. Later on during the Gathering, she comments about how Lynxfur was trying to change Dovestar's mind. Peachfall later goes to Dreamclodu because she's concerned about Sapflower. She tells her that she was still upset about Brackenpool's death. Dreamcloud sighs, and tells her that there is no cure for a cat that was just sad. Soon afterward, Peachfall bursts out how much she misses her best friend Lilacpool, and Dreamcloud, upset, agrees with her. Peachfall helps Dreamcloud tend to the scratches on her flank when she returns home with Sapflower. The Dark Path Chosen Duskpatch assigns Peachfall to patrol with her, Nightpaw, Creampaw, and Flameflight. Peachfall and Flameflight are seen teaching Creampaw and Nightpaw how to hop from tree to tree as a battle strategy. Peachfall tells the two apprentices that Acornfoot swore that in the old territory, he made it from the Great Sycamore to the camp without touching the forest floor. Creampaw asks how far it was. Peachfall tells her that it was about as far from where they were to the hollow, puzzling Flameflight, because she knew this even though she had never seen the old territory. In the middle of the night, she and Flameflight go for a walk due to Flameflight having trouble sleeping, and she expresses her concern for Creampaw and Nightpaw's worsening relationship. Flameflight, who doesn't seem to care, appears to annoy her, but it wears off. Peachfall teases Flameflight by asking him to climb trees with her, but then she tells him she remembered he didn't like to climb trees. The two race each other to the lake and Peachfall dares the dark ginger warrior to get his paws wet. Flameflight replies that he wouldn't. Peachfall goes into the water and starts to swim, apparently still remembering the moves Dreamcloud had taught her. Flameflight teases her about being a PearlClan cat, when Peachfall jumps up to her defense, saying that she is a RubyClan cat, through and through. Flameflight then says that he is glad that she is, showing some affection for her. Misunderstanding him, Peachfall says that RubyClan was the best Clan to be in. The two go back to camp. In the morning, Flameflight expects Peachfall to be friendly because of their walk the night before, but she only acknowledges him hurriedly before she leaves, possibly because she was angry with Flameflight for being indifferent about Creampaw and Nightpaw's tense relationship. The Vanished Whispers Peachfall follows Flameflight out of camp and goes for a walk with him when he can't sleep. When an owl startles them, and they race to the abandoned Twoleg nest, she shows concern for Flameflight, asking him if he was alright. She joins him on an early patrol. Peachfall then takes Creampaw and Nightpaw out for training with Blackpebble, in which Creampaw doesn't pay attention, then goes hunting alone with Nightpaw. Later, Flameflight is daydreaming about the night before where the two took another moonlight walk to discuss Creampaw and Nightpaw's training. Flameflight asks Peachfall if they are more than friends, and Peachfall teasingly asks him if he hadn't already guessed yet. When they take out their apprentices, Flameflight looks at Whitenose and Fernheart together, moving as one, and pictures him and Peachfall like that one day and their kits running around at his feet, and, guessing his thoughts, Peachfall brushes his cheek and states that she would like that too. Afterwards, when Flameflight goes off to drive a fox off the territory, Peachfall sees him covered in blood. She frantically runs back to camp, thinking that the blood was his own. She is frightened by the amount of blood, and panics, causing other cats to think that Flameflight is near death. She waits for him until he is done getting treated. Flameflight then leads her to a spot behind a bush near the medicine den and tells her that she doesn't need to worry about him ever getting hurt because he is part of a prophecy. Peachfall is at first calm about this, and looks like she understands, but later loses control. She claims that she couldn't be Flameflight's mate if he was part of this prophecy. She runs back to the warriors den with a wail. She is then seen talking to Skybreeze and whispering something in her ear, and Flameflight senses with dread that she might be telling her about the prophecy, but rethinks it and says he still trusts her. She then goes on a hunting patrol with Flameflight, Creampaw, and Skybreeze near the OpalClan border, and observes Flameflight and Featherfrost fighting over a thrush. When Skybreeze breaks it up and tells them to head back home, she whispers, "You could have killed him" to Flameflight and he asks why she was so concerned over an OpalClan warrior. He gets frustrated over this and asks Peachfall to stop treating him like a two-headed fox. Peachfall retorts and says that she doesn't know how to handle him having his power. The Omen Of Shadows Peachfall gives Nightpaw her warrior assessment. Cherrystar is experimenting with new strategies, one of them being assessing an apprentice with two warriors instead of just their mentor. Peachfall receives Charlotte to help her. During the warriors' ceremony, Cherrystar calls on Peachfall to tell her how Nightpaw did and Peachfall replies that she is excellent at battling, but her hunting could use a bit more work, as a vole was right in her presence but it took her longer to catch it. Peachfall says it was a messy catch. Then, she calls on Charlotte to give her report. Charlotte also gives a good report of Nightpaw. Nightpaw then becomes Nightdust, and Flameflight's apprentice, Creampaw, becomes Creamfrost. While hunting with Flameflight, she talks about the prophecy and appears thrilled and in awe that he's part of it. This annoys Flameflight, thinking that she feels no loss of not being mates anymore, but he later realizes that her mew is tinged with sadness. When she killed a female blackbird, she was acting strange, sadly saying that it never had a mate or kits. Flameflight tries to comfort her, but Peachfall turns on him claiming that he does not understand and flees in to the trees, leaving Flameflight stunned. It is more likely that it had been Peachpelt speaking instead of her. Skybreeze mentions her while talking to Flameflight, saying that Peachfall loved him, and that she thinks she still does. When out in the forest with Flameflight, Willowbranch, Wolfwhisker, and Orchidtail are attacked by a dog, and Flameflight saves her with some help from Wolfwhisker. Wolfwhsiker is so busy showing off in admiration of Flameflight that he is nearly killed by the dog. Peachfall comments warmly to Flameflight that he was a hero. The Forgotten Warrior Peachfall is excited to see her friend Lilacpool again, and is the first one to see her when she enters camp after being away for so long. Peachfall learns of her past life as Peachpelt when Dreamcloud visits her in a dream after being told to do so by Berryspeckle. She feels all the memories, feelings, pains coming back to her, and even knowledge. She is confused, and wonders who she is. Dreamcloud reassures her that she is Peachfall, and that she should continue to live her life as herself. She is on a patrol with Flameflight, Smokepoppy, and Thistleshade. Flameflight notices she is distracted, and sneaks up behind her, and tells her there is an OpalClan patrol ahead to see if she's alert. She then becomes angry with him, and the patrol gets back at camp they see Sandfeather and Tawnypaw curled on the ground in pain. It becomes clear to the Clan that they accidentally poisoned themselves with water hemlock. She manages to save their lives while Dreamcloud is checking on her marigold plants outside of camp. Peachfall is instructing Skybreeze how to do things while Flameflight wonders how she knows so much about herbs. Once the two are safe, Peachfall's past identity becomes known to the rest of RubyClan, and she can't decide whether to be a medicine cat or warrior. She snaps at Skybreeze for keeping her past life a secret from her, and runs out of camp. Flameflight follows her, and encourages her that she is Peachfall, and she always has been. She replies that she wasn't always Peachfall, and that she walked this path before: loving a cat she cannot have. Eventually, Peachfall decides to move into the medicine cat's den and acts as RubyClan's second medicine cat, although she is unhappy in this position. She spends lots of time with Lilacpool and cats whisper about the both of them having secrets to hide. Often, Peachfall feels unhappy and confused about who she is and who she believes she is. Later, Peachfall asks Dreamcloud where her destiny lies. Dreamcloud replies that DiamondClan gave her a second chance so she could live the life of a warrior that Peachpelt was denied because of her injury. Dreamcloud then says that Flameflight would make her happy and she responds by thanking him. She later joins the warriors in the battle with OpalClan, abandoning her post as medicine cat. The Eternal Tomorrow Flameflight is still upset about not being able to be with Peachfall, and he fights with a SapphireClan patrol, and forces himself to be defeated by Spidermask, so that he could show Peachfall that he can choose his own destiny by getting hurt, regardless of his power. Later, Flameflight speaks to Peachfall about being able to choose your own destiny. Peachfall tries to argue, but he states that she could be whoever she wants to be, and that she has her own life too. Peachfall says that she chooses the life of a warrior, to be with Flameflight. When she says that, Peachpelt's spirit separates from Peachfall, leaving her with her own spirit. Peachpelt whispers thank you to Peachfall, and she tells Flameflight that Peachpelt is set free. He asks her if she will fight with him in the final battle, and she replies by saying always, and the two get back together. She participates in the battle against The Dark Forest. Peachfall is angered, and fights with all of her strength, stating that the Dark Forest cats are fox-hearts. Trivia * She will go to DiamondClan as herself, not Peachpelt. ** This is proven in ''The Eternal Tomorrow, ''when Peachpelt's spirit seperates from her * Lucy has said that she likes the idea of Peachfall coming leader Kin Quotes Ceremonies :